<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Therapy Shit by Emisa Jones (Emisa_Jones)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535132">Therapy Shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emisa_Jones/pseuds/Emisa%20Jones'>Emisa Jones (Emisa_Jones)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bible Quotes, Poems, Short Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emisa_Jones/pseuds/Emisa%20Jones</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Therapy Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Battered and bruised</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>My life is full of sorrow,</p><p>Whether I breathe tomorrow,</p><p>Like a delicate bumblebee,</p><p>Trapped by a predator I see.</p><p> </p><p>For those, I seek,</p><p>Trust they speak,</p><p>Like a flowing river,</p><p>My trust will leak.</p><p> </p><p>The Snake has snatched me as a child,</p><p>Too far gone and vicious to be freed in the wild,</p><p>For I knew her well,</p><p>But she tainted me far too well.</p><p> </p><p>When the sun rises,</p><p>The sky weeps,</p><p>For the sun soothes the blue,</p><p>Freedom will reign true.</p><p> </p><p>This, I seek,</p><p>Week by week,</p><p>Until my dying breath,</p><p>For the rich freedom, will I weep.</p><p> </p><p>A broken soul, I am not,</p><p>Through shattered hope, light is hot,</p><p>And like the light,</p><p>Sorrow is always the brightest.</p><p> </p><p>Tainted a life could be,</p><p>But the strong enemy is not who you seek,</p><p>For I was broken from someone close,</p><p>Whose sole purpose was not what I would expose.</p><p> </p><p>With the black of Hell,</p><p>Her anger rang like a bell,</p><p>Her mind flooded with taints of misdeeds,</p><p>For all I will do now, is to seize what I have lost, indeed.</p><p> </p><p>The person I was,</p><p>Overshadowed by the mind of all,</p><p>While the real me,</p><p>Is trapped behind a brick wall.</p><p> </p><p>Mistakes were made,</p><p>Emotions now forbid,</p><p>For my heart will seek,</p><p>The growing peace of light's greatest bid.</p><p> </p><p>Evil I was,</p><p>The tears I faked,</p><p>When no more sorrow was reached,</p><p>I held the knife that had my fate, slicing the skin over the holder, would've beseeched.</p><p> </p><p>Now as I write this,</p><p>Let it be known,</p><p>For my life, I finally gained on my own,</p><p>There are no lessons in my life,</p><p>More disturbing than what I faced.</p><p> </p><p>The flower of winter,</p><p>Would shatter in splinters,</p><p>As my state of mind was once considered a winner,</p><p>Now laid in ruins of fight it certainly lost and began to wither.</p><p> </p><p>Love will never be easy for me,</p><p>I have never known courage, as it should be,</p><p>For love is a powerful weapon to exist,</p><p>As I often wonder, could that be eternal?</p><p> </p><p>I may be bruised and warped,</p><p>But the silent fate I often wonder,</p><p>What can I do, to reclaim my childhood,</p><p>Whilst learning to tell?</p><p> </p><p>Four score and seven years ago,</p><p>My life was dark and neverending,</p><p>For I lost who I was meant to be,</p><p>In the savage,</p><p>Of what the cause was beginning.</p><p> </p><p>Darkness reigns,</p><p>Darkness surrounds me,</p><p>For stress and relief finds me,</p><p>So does the flower and the bee.</p><p> </p><p>Christmases are now lighter and heavenly,</p><p>Thanksgivings from this moment on, are peaceful,</p><p>As there are many fights abroad,</p><p>From here to Kingdom come,</p><p>I would like nothing more than to start from scratch.</p><p> </p><p>The past I will miss,</p><p>But the peace it brings sends is in bliss,</p><p>The present weeps,</p><p>As I sweep the past under the rug,</p><p>Making sure I dug.</p><p> </p><p>The future is what I am hesitant to hug,</p><p>For the past will haunt me like an annoying bug.</p><p>I am cautious of my actions,</p><p>But I can not fathom putting them in factions,</p><p>I already have them as unnecessary reactions.</p><p> </p><p>My mind can not remember,</p><p>What it was like to be a family member,</p><p>One who screamed,</p><p>One who abused,</p><p>One who hated,</p><p>The one that was tainted.</p><p> </p><p>My life is nothing fragile,</p><p>I will never lose my past,</p><p>For it would shoot through the mountainous rock with a blast,</p><p>And I could never be ready,</p><p>For the sails of my sorrow heading for land ho,</p><p>As the land itself, consumes me greatly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>